The Girl Who I Love Most
by Miyano Ran
Summary: One day, a psycho killer has been exposed by Shinichi's great deduction! the great Kudo Shinichi does it again! He solves another case! But, what will happen if the culprit goes wild? Read to find out.....Read and review onegai! Enjoy! One shot!


Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Detective Conan. Goshou Aoyama owns it, not me. I wish I own Detective Conan when I grow up, when Goshou Aoyama retires, I'll go to Japan and take his place and continue the story!!! Well, at least I wish that I could! I love Detective Conan!!!!

**The Girl Who I Love Most **

Fiction Rating: T

A/N: Hello! This is Miyano Ran! Please, no hurting reviews, NO FLAMES. I DON'T LIKE FLAMES. Please, even though my story stinks, please point it out to me in a NONE HURTING way!!! But give your criticisms in a good way. I also need criticism!! Please criticize me! I have a cousin with the penname Kuchiki Jeanne- sama and I would like to advertise Kuchiki Jeanne- sama's fan fiction - one in **Tsubasa Chronicle** and two in **Bleach **so please read her fan fiction!!! It's very nice!! Really!! And please review her story, too. The one that she has in **Tsubasa Chronicle** has 8 Chapters and growing already and it has a crossover of Bleach, too. Last time, she told me that maybe she will make a crossover of Bleach and Detective Conan but she is not yet sure, okay?! I repeat, NOT yet sure. I hope that you enjoy my cousin's story and mine. Please review mine too, okay? Please read, enjoy, and then review. Don't forget to review, onegai!!! Please read my other fanfics of Detective Conan, too, kay?

Status: Complete

Genre: Angst/ Tragedy

One- shot

The Black Syndicate has already been captured and executed. Everyone is safe and there is nothing to worry about anymore. But, one sunny day……………

"You are the killer!"

Shinichi pointed at a man with an evil grin. He killed his own wife and children. He has brain problems and he should be brought to the mental hospital. Shinichi solves another case once again. The Great Kudo Shinichi does it again!! All the police and Inspector Megure congratulated him for solving another killing case. Shiho and Ran were there, too. They were all so proud of Shinichi. The killer was being arrested by the police when suddenly the killer punched the police in the stomach and then the policeman fell! His karate chop defeated all the people! He kicked and punched everyone! Inspector Megure fell down on the floor and he yelled at Shinichi.

"You are our only hope! Please arrest him!"

So, Shinichi went to fight with the killer. It's good that he was unarmed, but, he was skilled in judo and Shinichi's not that good at karate and judo, but, he knew someone who is, Ran.

"Ran, please help me kick the butt of this criminal!" He shouted.

"Alright! He'll pay for this!!!" Ran yelled.

Shinichi was kicking the back of the criminal while Ran punched him so fast and many times in the stomach and she kicked his face twice using her long legs.

"HAAAAAAIIIIIIYYYYAAAA!!!!!! HAAAAAAIIIIIIYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

She kicked and kicked him more until he fell to the floor and he couldn't move a muscle. The criminal had so many kick and punch marks already. His cheeks redden because of the high heels of Ran that kicked to his face!

"Thanks Ran! You're the greatest!!" Shinichi said happily. He embraced her and smiled at her.

"Let's put handcuffs on his hands now! He might escape!" Ran shouted worriedly.

"Right!" Shinichi said.

All the policemen were still unconscious but they are alive.

"Shiho! Call the police station for back up policemen and an ambulance in case!" Shinichi ordered Shiho.

"Sure!" She replied.

When Shinichi and Ran are about to put handcuffs on the killer, the killer used his last strength to reach out his hand to a pocket of a policeman unconscious lying down at the floor. He stole a gun from the pocket!!!

While Shiho was calling the back up policemen, the killer told Shinichi.

"One of these girls will die if you don't let me escape!"

All stopped what they were doing and became so shocked!

The question running on Shinichi's mind at that very moment was……………

"What is more important, the lives of my two very best friends or the justice of putting this man behind bars? What was more important? The law or my heart?"

"BOTH! I must obey the law for justice, but, I must also follow my heart and save these two of my dearest girls!"

He thought.

He hugged both Shiho and Ran. He loved both of them so much, but, he wanted to marry only one of them, the girl that he loves most. But, he still loved the other one dearly as well.

"I'm scared." Ran sighed while crying.

"I don't want to die." Shiho gasped as she weeps.

"I want both of you to live! I am not losing any of you!" He shouted.

"Please don't…"

He said softly to the wacko and heartless killer while embracing the two in his arms.

Tears trickled down his cheek.

"Well, will you let me escape?" The killer asked lividly.

"No."

Shinichi simply said softly.

"But…DON'T HARM THEM!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! PLEASE!!! NOT MY ADORABLE SHIHO!!! NOT MY SWEET RAN!!!"

"This is how you want it, huh?" The killer asked challengingly.

Shinichi couldn't get a hold of another gun because the killer will shoot them if he did.

"What should I do?" He asked himself while crying.

"I'm an impatient man! That's it!"

The killer shouted while lying down the floor. Even though he was weak, he was armed!

He used his last effort to pull the trigger!

"NO!!! Please don't……NOOOOOO!!!!"

He pressed Ran and Shiho's body and tightly embraced them to his chest as the tears fell on Ran and Shiho who were also crying.

"Don't die… please…" He whispered to them.

BANG!!! BANG!!!

His beloved was shot in the head; however, his dearest best friend was just shot at the shoulder.

"Why……WHYYYYYY?????????? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He and she wailed and wailed for the other girl.

At that time, some policemen heard the BANG because it didn't have silencer. Those policemen quickly arrested him and called more back up police. They also brought the unconscious Inspector and the unconscious policemen to the ambulance to the hospital for check up.

The killer got to jail and was sentenced to death at last while the other girl will be peaceful in heaven.

The girl who he loves most had died.

He and his other dear friend went to the funeral and prayed for her. They mourned.

"I guess we weren't meant to be, ne? I guess she is the one for me after all. I love you, but, I love her so much, too."

Shinichi told the girl that passed away in his brain. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you so much. You are the girl who I love most. Here, lavender flowers for you. You love the color violet, right?"

Shinichi placed the lavender flowers on top of the golden glass coffin when a tear fell on the flowers.

'Nee- chan, I know that you love the color violet and you also love the lavender flowers in Kazuha's garden."

The other girl whispered and smiled when a tear fell from her blurry eyes.

"Shinichi knows you well. I am glad. He loves you. I love you and I love him, too."

**Fin**

Time Started: Wednesday 2:00 am May 2, 2007

Time Finished: Wednesday 3:00 am May 2, 2007

Time Finalized: Wednesday 3:15 am May 2, 2007

A/N: It's up to you to guess which one died and which one lived, but, there is only one answer for that. There is a **very easy clue** in the story. If you are a real Conan addict, you would know right away! Please try to guess. I hope you enjoyed. Bye. Please review and remember, NO FLAMES, just criticisms if needed.


End file.
